Free
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: DH from Ginny's point of view  minus the epilogue . One shot. Please read! Reviews are appreciated!


_Don't own any of it_

_

* * *

_

Ginny was scared- no, terrified. When Harry had said to her, most likely without thinking, _"And what does she think's going to happen? Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?",_ she had realised the magnitude of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to do.

When she had kissed Harry, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that this might be the last time she'd ever do so. Now that he had turned seventeen only Bill and Fleur's wedding was stopping the trio from leaving.

She'd been expecting it when Kingsley's patronus had arrived; after all, everyone knew it ha only been a matter of time. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared and Ginny's worries had doubled. She vowed to take care of Crookshanks, for if - when, she told herself firmly - Hermione and the other two returned. Her knotted stomach became a usual occurrence. Bill had told her about _Potterwatch_ and she was anxiously listening.

Lupin arrived at the Burrow to tell them that the trio were fine, and the knot had almost untied itself, but it couldn't, not fully.

News about the break-in to the Ministry reached Ginny's ears quickly. The knot re-tied itself fully and tightly - the family was being tracked, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had nearly been caught. The stakes were extremely high.

Ginny, Neville and Luna all agreed on one thing; something had to be done at Hogwarts. And so the DA reformed, with Ginny, Neville and Luna as the leaders. They led a rebellion, and it re-ignited the fire Ginny was known for. Having told Neville and Luna about Harry being refused the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the three of them had tried - and failed - to steal it from Snape's office.

Ginny had been worried - yet again - then. Not for herself, but for Neville and, to some extent, Luna. The Cruciatus curse was being used instead of detentions (Damn those Carrows!) and Neville was delicate on this subject, as his parents had been tortured into madness.

She was relieved when the three of them had detention with Hagrid. He warned them, looking more serious than he ever had before, that they couldn't keep doing that sort of thing, but they had an ok time.

Ginny felt like calling him a hypocrite when he had held a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his cabin (which she and some of the newly-formed DA had attended) but could only feel worry (that was a common emotion these days) for him and Grawp, who had gone into hiding.

Ginny felt more worried than she had all year when she and her family had to go to Muriel's. She had heard of Harry, Ron and Hermione's capture and nearly danced around the room at the news that they were alive, ok and at Shell Cottage. She was not allowed to visit them, which had resulted in a blazing row with her mother.

And then, finally, some lighter news had arrived; Teddy Lupin had been born. Ginny had been among those who hugged Lupin, exclaiming their delight.

This new-found lightness, however, had not lasted long. Harry, Ron and Hermione had left Shell Cottage, broken into Gringotts and turned up at Hogwarts, as she was informed by both _Potterwatch _and Fred and George. She'd threatened them into bringing her with them to Hogwarts, something along the lines of, "I may be sixteen, but this house is Fidelus protected and I can still Bat-Bogey hex you." They'd wanted to bring her, anyway.

Seeing Harry alive, and there in front of her, was an indescribable thing. She'd wanted to kiss him there and then, but caught herself. Cho Chang's presence had put a slight damper on her happiness, but she sent the other girl pointed glares, and volunteered Luna to take Harry to the Ravenclaw common room.

While they were gone; more worry. The ever familiar knot tied itself tightly. They'd arrived safely back, however, with the news of the oncoming battle. Ginny had been outraged when she'd been denied the chance to fight, but agreed, however moodily, to it.

She was sure she'd gone mad in the Room of Requirement, pacing, and worrying, and feeling as if her head was going to explode. Gladly she'd left when Harry, Ron and Hermione had freed her, itching to take part in the battle. She'd assured Tonks Lupin would be all right, without actually believing it herself. She was desperate to know for sure if anyone had died, but neither Harry, Ron Hermione, nor anyone she'd asked on her path through the castle had heard of anyone from the Order's death …

Ginny hadn't known, at first, of Fred's death. She hadn't been a witness of the explosion, and only realised when she'd ran into a crying Percy.

Ginny had always been closest to the twins, only becoming close to Ron in the two summers they spent together without their brothers. Fred's death was a horror, almost as terrible as the prospect of Harry's …

Little did she know that she'd experience both. She had known that something had brushed past her in the forest; but if she had known it was Harry … The sight of his body lying imp in Hagrid's arms had spelled not only the defeat of the light side, but deep heartbreak and sorrow for her, Ginny.

Ginny did not care if Bellatrix killed her, now, and seriously considered not dodging the killing curses that were being thrown at her, but she had, and she would become grateful.

When Bellatrix lay dead, Harry revealed himself to be alive, and Ginny had felt her heart leap. _He was alive._

The joy, mingled with slight disbelief, had not lasted long. Her heart had leapt again , though for a completely different reason, when Harry had said, _"One of us is about to leave for good ..."_

She'd closed her eyes, she'd admit. The prospect of something going wrong, despite Harry's explanation and confidence that he was the master of the Elder Wand, was terrible, but plausible.

Then the yells had rang out, and Ginny found it safe to open her eyes. Voldemort lay dead on the floor, with Harry staring down at his mortal enemy's lifeless form.

It was amazing. The course of everyone's lives had changed in such a short space of time. Yes, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and others were dead, but Voldemort was too, and peace would fall over them.

Ginny, still drinking it all in, sat next to her mother at one - she couldn't remember which - of the house tables, her head resting on her mother's shoulder. She looked towards Harry, who was sitting next to Luna. He caught her eye, and she smiled.

They were free. Free, at last, to live their lives.

* * *

_So I got my inspiration from someone who said that they'd love to read DH from someone else's point of view. Sorry if it's bad; I wrote it in about twenty minutes on a random whim, after reading the comment of someone wanting to see DH from someone else's POV. I know this is like an extended drabble, and it doesn't mention Harry catching Ginny's eye (only noticing her, while under the invisibility cloak) in the book, and the details are a bit hazy (I need to re-read DH again). But I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope someone reviews._

_Title comes from the last line, as you will have noticed. Thought it would fit …_


End file.
